


A Haunting Sound

by sciencefictioness



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Big Bang Challenge 2015, Eren Is a Little Shit, Established Relationship, Fluff, Haunted Houses, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 17:25:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4969846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sciencefictioness/pseuds/sciencefictioness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written as a part of SNK Artist Network's Big Bang Challenge 2015.</p><p>Eren ends up agreeing to spend the night in a haunted house, and drags Levi along.  So he won't get bored, of course.  It's not like he's afraid or anything...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Haunting Sound

**Author's Note:**

> This is my Big Bang Challenge piece. There's some awesome art that goes with it on cinthmp's [tumblr!](http://cinthmp.tumblr.com/) (or there will be very soon!) I'll link to the specific images as soon as they're up.

They waited until almost sundown to make their way to the abandoned house a few miles down the road from Jean's, a dilapidated two story that looked like it was ready to fall down. A gust of wind, some heavy rain, and this ramshackle stack of termites and rust would collapse into rubble. Dirty, rusty, mouse infested rubble. Levi realized it was a mistake to come so late as he looked at Eren, who was biting his lip and glancing Levi's way uncertainly. The brunet had gotten drunk with everyone a few nights before, and when the subject rolled around to the supposedly haunted house down the road, Eren and Jean's ever present dick measuring began to rear its ugly head. Somehow Eren ended up agreeing to spend the night there to prove he was not afraid and the brat would never back down from something like that. Levi had to come, of course. So Eren wouldn't 'get lonely'. Levi watched his boyfriend toy with his fingernails, scratch at his messy hair. Look around nervously, shifting his weight back and forth from one foot to the other.

Lonely. Sure. Right. Levi rolled his eyes, shouldering their bag as he made his way up the rickety steps.

"Come on, Jaeger. I'm more worried about getting tetanus in there than a fucking ghost. Let's unroll this sleeping bag, I can barely see as it is." Eren followed Levi inside, sputtering defensively that he did not, in fact, believe in ghosts.

"I'm not worried about ghosts, Levi!"

"Uh huh. Whatever you say."

There were a half dozen stories about who exactly was supposed to haunt the house. A man who killed his family before committing suicide. A woman who drowned her children in the bathtub. A little girl who died of pneumonia. All of them sufficiently creepy for a local ghost story. None of them believable to Levi, who was laying out their sleeping bag with quick, efficient gestures. He refused to sleep on the floor somewhere that had 'so many consecutive generations of spiders living inside that they had their own heritage and traditions'. A couple of the windows were broken, others boarded up, and Levi wondered how cold it would be that night. They would be warm enough together either way, he supposed. Eren unpacked their snacks before turning on a flashlight and getting out Levi's tablet, the latter cringing when the screen illuminated dust floating in the air like a cloud. Old dust at that, and Levi could feel it in his lungs, suddenly. 

They finally settled down on a blanket, Eren leaning into Levi as anime played out on the small screen between them. Hours passed this way until the sun was long since gone, dropping under the horizon to allow shadows to play out along the walls. Light dancing out from their flashlight making the room ominous and foreboding, and then Levi heard something. It was not loud, but he was glancing around, certain the sound had not come from the show they were watching. He paused the episode, head tilting to the side as he listened again. It had been a scraping noise of some kind, branches on the wood of the house, maybe. Or an animal crawling around under the floorboards, or on the upper floor. He strained to hear, looking across the dark room with his eyes narrowed.

"What is it?" Nothing. Silence. Levi shook his head, tapping the screen to restart the episode.

"Nothing. I'm hearing things." He shook off his misgivings. How long had he made fun of Eren for insisting that he come along? Levi would never hear the end of it if he made a big deal about things going bump in the night. Not five minutes later he heard it, claws on wood. Trees on ancient shingles. It had to be, right? He tapped the show into silence again, leaning forward. As though three inches difference in location would make everything audible, or visible. Levi's vision was useless anyway, blinded by the bright screen of the tablet now that he was peering into darkness He wanted to scoff at himself. _You're so stupid, Levi. There's nothing here but mice and raccoons and your stupid boyfriend._ Still he searched the shadows with eyes that could not make out anything, afterimages of the show they''d been watching dancing across his vision. No sound now but the wind shifting through trees. After several long moments of silence, Eren leaned over and rested his head on Levi's shoulder.

"What, Levi?" Levi didn't want to ask. Knew Eren would give him so much shit for it, but the words were out of their own volition. Treasonous, and a bit quieter than he'd intended, intruding on the stillness of the room. A stillness that had Levi uneasy, however loathe he was to admit it.

"Did you hear that?" Scarcely more than a whisper, and he did not have to look at Eren to know that he was smiling. Could hear it in his voice, that shit eating grin.

"I don't hear anything." Levi made an irritated sound through his teeth, shooting a glare at Eren as though he was at fault somehow.

"It sounded like an animal. Upstairs, maybe, running around." Eren tugged Levi into his lap, grabbing a blanket that was in their lap and pulling it up higher on their chests. Nuzzled at those dark locks, his voice low in Levi's ear.

"Are you sure it's an animal? Maybe not. Maybe it's a disembodied spirit. Lady in a white dress, man dragging an axe. Little girl with a red ball, rolling it eternally down a hallway. Why do kid ghosts always have balls to play with anyway? Where the hell do they come from? Why are they always fucking red?" Levi elbowed the brunet in the stomach but did not try to move away, allowing those arms to pull him in tighter.

"Fuck off, Eren. I hate you right now." Eren laughed, rubbing his face into Levi's neck before pouring more honeyed words against the pale skin there.

"Are you afraid of the dark, Levi? I'll keep you safe, don't worry. Nothing will eat you except me."

Levi wanted to climb off the brunet and leave him there, alone in this house full of filth without a ride. Make him stay here by himself, or walk to Jean's house and admit his defeat to that smug bastard. But Eren's tongue was warm on Levi's throat, and as he laved at the skin there Levi couldn't find it in himself to protest. Eren's hand slipped under the edge of Levi's shirt, fingers hot where they clutched him, and he was turning over to face the brunet, their mouths buried together soft and slow. Levi melted into those arms as he always did, all thoughts of the dead washed away, lust rising to take their place.

He straddled Eren's hips, smirking against their kiss as he did so, his boyfriend's arousal already jutting up into his own. Always so fucking ready for Levi at the slightest touch, the briefest embrace, and it was the best compliment he ever received. The brunet was never too tired, never too busy, never anything but starving for him, and Levi loved him more every time they came together. Eren pulled the blanket up over them, and he was unbuttoning his jeans, taking his mouth as he laid Levi's legs bare. The chill in the air bit at his skin, and he couldn't help but wonder how Eren always managed to get him out of his clothes so quickly. The brunet was still wearing his own clothes, which was not unusual really. Eren acted as though he was secondary in everything, his pleasure irrelevant, his body an afterthought. He delighted in breaking Levi down into shuddering pieces, watching with rapt attention as he quaked and flushed and begged. 

Sometimes it bothered him, Eren's total disregard for himself, but it was hard to focus on such things at the moment. Not when Eren was setting him on fire with every scrape of his nails, every lick of his tongue. The air was chilled but Levi did not have much time to think about the cold because Eren's hands were everywhere, sliding up and down his thighs, skittering across his back. Easing down to grip his ass, fingers digging hard into the flesh there. Bruising, and possessive. His lips were relentless, slipping from Levi's own to trail down his chin, nip at his collarbones.

When one of those burning hands pulled away for a moment, a rustling sound breaking through the noises Levi was making, he looked down to see Eren pulling a condom out of his pocket along with a little packet of lube. Levi glared down at the brunet, eyes narrowing as he tore the lubricant open with his teeth. Eren just shrugged, looked totally unashamed.

"What?" He brought his other hand around, slicking his fingers as though Levi was not shooting daggers at him with his eyes.

"You little shit, you _planned_ this, you fucking-" His words were lost when Eren's hand found home again, fingers running slick, messy circles around his entrance. Levi fell forward against the brunet, legs spreading of their own volition as Eren slid a wet digit inside. Arched into the touch, breath hitching beautifully. Eren sucked up a mark on Levi's throat as he delved deeper, securing the blanket tighter around them while his boyfriend writhed in his lap.

"Just being prepared." Eren pressed a second finger inside, his free hand brushing dark locks out of those gray eyes. Levi let out a wanton moan, clutching desperately at Eren's hoodie, hips rising higher to allow him access. The brunet whispered in his ear as he scissored Levi open, reaching down to free himself from the confines of his jeans. "Besides, you don't seem opposed. The opposite, in fact. Eager little thing."

Levi reached over to retrieve the foil packet Eren had placed nearby, opening it with one hand as the other found the brunet's length. Now Eren's head fell back against the floor as he arched up into Levi's touch, his boyfriend stroking him impossibly harder before rolling the condom down over his shaft. Slicking it generously with what remained of the lube, pulling breathy sounds out of that cocky, obnoxious mouth of his. He spoke in Eren's ear now, teasing and wry.

" _Who's eager?_ " Eren leaned forward again, easing a third finger inside of Levi, who gasped into the skin of his throat.

"I am. I am always eager for you, Levi. You make me fucking crazy." After a few long moments of twisting those long fingers within Levi, bending them, turning them, he pulled them out. Tugged Levi forward and fisted himself, lining his cock up with that hot, perfect flesh. Levi's arms went around Eren's neck, face nuzzling into messy brown strands as he was slowly filled up. Inch by aching inch, both of them shuddering all the while, and when Eren was fully seated inside of Levi, he let out a ragged breath. "Oh, _Levi._ " Levi whimpered in answer, and they both stayed agonizingly still, Eren's hips quivering as he held himself back. This was not the first time he had been with Levi, or the tenth, or the twentieth. But each time felt the same way, everything Eren was swallowed up by the breathtaking creature in his lap. Raven black hair and stormy gray eyes, skin soft and smooth. That tongue so fucking sharp when Levi wielded it like a knife, yet so fucking sweet when it was sucking at Eren's mouth. After what felt like an eternity of waiting Levi nodded into the brunet's shoulder, let out a noise of affirmation.

Eren started out slow, but it did not last long, and soon they were moving together. Levi bouncing up and down on him, hips rocking in time with the brunet's own. Eren's arm were brutally tight around his lover's waist, face buried in Levi's hair. He could hear moaning, and it was loud, but he was not sure if it was him or Levi. Both of them, probably, desperate and debauched as they drove themselves closer to climax.

"Nnnngh! E-Eren!"

"Yes, Levi."

Yes, what? It didn't matter. Eren pulled back and took Levi's mouth again, the tight slide of muscle wrapped around his shaft making heat twist inside him. He could tell Levi was close, and he savaged him even faster, determined to not to finish until his partner had been thrown over the edge. Eren could taste all the little mewling sounds Levi was making, and they were so fucking sweet he felt dizzy inside. Those long fingers buried themselves in Eren's hair, harsh and unforgiving, and soon Levi's spine was arching. Muscles clenching around Eren's length, breath coming in staccato pants through his nose. The brunet reached down to palm Levi's cock between them, and he'd barely started to stroke when hot fluid shot out. Arching over his shirt, dripping down his fingers, and Levi was too much for him to bear. The sounds he made, the taste of his mouth, ass twitching around him...

Eren's thrusts went stuttered and erratic as he climaxed, jerking, making stupid sounds and he did not even care, not in the slightest. Felt heat pool around his arousal as he filled the condom, Levi finally stilling atop him, trying to catch his breath. Eren pulled out slowly, tying off the condom and tossing it away from them to clean up later. He pawed at his bag until he found what he was looking for, a package of wet wipes which he used to clean Levi and himself. Tucked himself back into his jeans, removing his dirty shirt before kicking his shoes off and zipping their sleeping bag up around them, blanket still wrapped tight around Levi.

Levi who was already flagging, eyes fluttering open and closed, but he still managed to glare at Eren.

"You're gonna fucking make this up to me." Eren snuggled down next to him in the sleeping bag, lifting Levi up to put a pillow under their heads before pressing a kiss to his cheek. He turned off their flashlight, drowsy in his post coital high.

"Make what up to you?" That earned him a slap on the chest, half hearted and pitiful.

"Fucking me in this haunted ass house where I can't take a god damned shower afterwards." Eren just smiled, rubbing his face back and forth in Levi's hair.

"I'll give you a bath tomorrow, your highness." Levi's voice was dark with sleep, mumbly and quite frankly adorable.

"Yes you will, you fuckin' peasant."

They were both asleep shortly after, and if phantoms and spirits watched them rest, they did not need to know.

..............................................

Jean didn't think Eren really had it in him to stay overnight in the broken down farmhouse, even with Levi present, but unless he came and saw with his own eyes he would never know for sure. It was the perfect night, he thought, moon full in the sky, wind howling through the barren limbs of skeletal trees. An owl hooted in the distance, and Jean wanted to laugh out loud at how cliche it all was. Eren didn't have the balls for it, there was no way he was still inside that place. Levi's car was there, yes, but that didn't necessarily mean they were within those broken down walls. There was not really any light showing through the windows, not that Jean could see, and he was about to mount the first step when an unearthly moan cut through the air. He froze in his tracks, head cocked, listening close and hearing only silence. Wind in the trees, birds in the night. Jean shook his head, muttering at himself in disgust.

"Get your shit together, Jean."

He made his way up the stairs, coming to the top of the porch when the sound echoed out again. Ragged and desperate. Low and broken. Inhuman, and with the moon shining down bright and vivid in the sky, the contrasting darkness closing in around him, Jean let out a harsh breath. _Fuck this._ Jean went back to his car, slowing his steps as much as he could, because even if no one was watching he did not want to run away. If Jaeger said they stayed the night here?

He'd just take their word for it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed it. Give me some feedback and don't forget to check out all of cinthmp's adorable, awesome work. They're drawing for inktober and there are a lot of really great pics up on their [tumblr!](http://cinthmp.tumblr.com/) You can also hit me up on [mine!](http://sciencefictioness.tumblr.com/)


End file.
